Silhouettes
by Berseker
Summary: [Humanstuck]. Si su mejor amigo no se lo preguntaba, ella jamás hubiera puesto en duda los sentimientos que sentía por él, ya que, al parecer Karkat no la veía de ese modo. Gamrezi.
1. Chapter 1

Silhouettes

Por Berseker

 _Capítulo I_

Olía la cocina arder.

El humo penetraba su nariz y con él el aroma al pollo frito que su hermana mayor debió haber preparado sin problema alguno pero que lamentablemente no fue así. Al parecer se encontraba hablando por teléfono cuando el siniestro comenzó y Terezi Pyrope no supo nada hasta que las gotas del aspersor de seguridad comenzaron a empaparle el rostro. Maldita discapacidad nasal de ella. Maldita ceguera la suya. Casi cruje la pantalla de su celular cuando lo apretó en su mano.

Descalza, la pelirroja de cabello corto, actualmente alborotado, y ojos verdes, salió de su habitación tan rápido pudo. Atravesó el pasillo afuera de su cuarto sin problema alguno pero una vez comenzó a descender de las escaleras, sus propios pies tropezaron cuando hacían falta un par de escalones para llegar a la planta baja. Tenía que encontrarse con Latula tan rápido como fuera posible y ella no dejaba de carcajearse a risa viva desde quien sabe dónde. Seguramente hablaba en su celular con alguien y no percibía ni el olor que venía de la cocina ni mucho menos a ella contorsionada en el suelo debido a su caída, por supuesto.

Gruñendo, la más joven de la casa se incorporó por su propia cuenta. Se sujetó la cadera y dando ligeros saltitos al cojear inconscientemente, continuó avanzando hasta donde el sonido de la voz de su hermana se hacía más y más fuerte.

\- ¡Latula! ¡La maldita estufa!

Si no hubiera pensado toda la tarde sobre cómo podría lucir bonita para él, pese que irónicamente su incapacidad la limitara, habría impedido que su hermana mayor dejara que la cocina ardiera en llamas. Nuevamente.

Esperaba que el fuego no hubiera subido por las escaleras y mucho menos que el agua arruinara el mobiliario junto con todas las cosas en sí. Al menos había cogido su teléfono esa noche pero el frío le dio un golpe y supo que debió haber tomado un abrigo y, quizás, también un par de zapatos, o al menos unas sandalias. Por fortuna llevaba pantalones esta vez, ya que en una ocasión tuvo que declarar frente al agente de peritaje vistiendo únicamente un par de bóxer, la playera que usaba como pijama y unas ridículas pantuflas con cabeza de dragón que tanto le encantaba. Eso había sido divertido pero el frío que en ese momento caló lo más profundo de su columna le hizo entender que no siempre era lo mejor desprenderse de la ropa una vez volvía de la escuela.

Escuchando pasos contra el césped, pudo asegurarse que era Latula Pyrope acercándose a ella. Ignoraba las condiciones en las que había salido del incidente, pero casi estaba segura que tuvo la mala fortuna de traer consigo el móvil únicamente, aunque cada vez que se trataba de ella, siempre tenía mejores oportunidades.

Probablemente ella sí tenía bien peinado su lacio cabello color rojizo, un abrigo, un par de calcetas y zapatos. Al menos. Ya que hoy había vuelto de practicar skateboarding desde temprano con su novio y solía dejar la radical mochila en la entrada. ¿Por qué no podía cometer esos mismos errores? Oh, pues claro. A su vista ciega, ella era perfecta.

\- ¡Hey, Tez! Mamá viene en camino con Mindfang. Al parecer las Serket nos darán techo mientras el seguro paga el daño material. Estoy segura que ahí podremos cenar algo y también abrigarte un poco. ¡El otoño está en su punto, mujer!

Gracias por recordarlo. Un estornudo salió de repente y la menor de ambas no pudo más que abrazarse a sí misma mientras que la otra se echaba a reír por las naturales expresiones aun infantiles que todavía conservaba. La mayor pasó un brazo alrededor de su cuello para regalarle un abrazo que sintió bastante molesto.

Si Terezi resultaba ser un desastre, Latula era asombrosa, porque ya se había accidentado junto con su novio Mituna al salir en su patineta, más de una vez pero seguía insistiendo, con éxito tras cada caída. Y qué decir de la mujer que les había dado a luz. Actualmente, ella tenía un modesto empleo como legisladora en la corte de justicia de la localidad pero en el inicio de su carrera había trabajado al lado de personas despreciables y asesorando a personas de mala calaña. Cuando alguien escuchaba el apellido Pyrope, sabía que nada normal sucedería.

Torció la boca, mostrando su lengua debido a que pasaría la noche con Vriska, su mejor amiga. El plan de Terezi para el domingo en la noche era repasar mentalmente las clases de ciencias por el examen de la primera hora y dormir un poco, no hablar sobre si Venom era mejor que Carnage o que si Nicolas Cage lucía gordo en el poster que clavó con tachuelas en la pared de su habitación, cuando claramente no podía ver ni su puta nariz.

El viaje en tren no resultaba divertido para una discapacitada en hora pico, mucho menos cuando había olvidado su bastón a un lado de su cama. Si la pila de su móvil no perecía, quizás podría quedar con Egbert en la parada temprano. Ambos se odiaban lo suficiente como para procurar el desprecio que mantenían mutuamente, así que no tendría que preocuparse si Vriska tardaba en despertar, por obvias razones.

\- Serket vive rodeada de delincuentes y eso es repulsivo. Además, ¿no crees que mamá estará expuesta? Tú, yo... Incluso la tonta de Vriska ¡o Aranea! Odian a nuestra madre por llevar a la mitad de ese vecindario de engreídos a la cárcel, zopenca. -Habló claro, finalizando con un codazo en el estómago contrario.

\- Oh, oh, ¡hey! ¡Para tu tren, hermana! Mindfang no dejará que toquen un solo pelo de ella, duh. Ni tuyo, ni mío. No olvides que la otra mitad del vecindario trabajó con Redglare. Ella salvó sus malditos traseros así que estaremos bien. ¡Incluso Kankri me lo dijo! Y estoy segura que el pequeño Vantas te habrá dicho lo mismo sobre su padre y ella.

\- ¡Shush! Eso fue hace bastante, así que no lo menciones como si fueran parte de la famili- ¡Hey! -Ahora fue la pelirroja de cabello largo quien le interrumpió con un pellizco en la mejilla.

\- Favores son favores, cabeza dura, mamá está en los mejores términos con la escoria de este mundo. Conoce a la mayoría de esas personas desde hace mucho. Estaremos bien, así que vamos, Terezi, dibuja esa sonrisa. Solo tenemos esa opción por ahora.

Pero como siempre sucedía, Terezi se quedó en un eterno silencio cuando no sabía cómo contradecir a todo eso. Se trataba de un reflejo totalmente opuesto a su escandalosa personalidad que aparecía cada vez que no podía ganar una batalla. La libra más pequeña decidía guardar la dignidad hasta encontrarse segura de su réplica. Como a todas las personas, a ella le dolía que recalcaran su error, pero intentaba emular los años de sabiduría de su progenitora y se mantenía firme con la frente en alto, aceptando ese hecho pero sin abrir la boca.

\- Además, el departamento de Tuna es muy pequeño y ellos son tres, y... ¡Woah, hey! ¿No quieres pasar la noche con los Vantas? Kankri está muuuy apenado por no parar la charla por teléfono cuando comencé a freír el pollo y...

¡Ohh, pero sí ahí se originaba el problema!

No, no con el pollo ni mucho menos con Kankri hablando acerca de los pros y contras que leyó sobre ser vegetariano, porque a su hermana le encantaba escuchar el discurso sin fin de su amigo y a él sí que se le daba muy bien hablar. Pero el meollo del asunto se encontraba en el menor de los Vantas. Con Karkat, sí, un tipo de mal carácter y mala boca pero de un buen corazón como lo era su familia entera.

Karkat y Terezi habían sido presentados desde antes de nacer. Su madre había conocido al padre del contrario en sus inicios de preparatoria y ahí había surgido una gran amistad. La humanidad que ese hombre emanaba fue tan fuerte que Redglare supo que valía la pena luchar por ello, así que la carrera de leyes fue la mejor opción en su vida, sobretodo porque él estuvo ahí con ella hasta titularse en la universidad. Lo que vino después de eso fue una mala racha para ambos ya que nadie deseaba contratar a una pareja de hippies abogados, pero tras años de esfuerzo y dedicación, ambos abrieron un pequeño despacho que con osadía logró salir adelante. A Terezi le daba conflicto ese pasaje en la vida de su madre, ya que los primeros clientes no resultaron tener el más digno cargo y la efectividad de su dedicación fue abuso de unos cuantos que finalmente lograron darles prestigio.

La historia entre Pyrope y Vantas estaba como para una temporada de Law & Order. Ni siquiera la ruptura laboral y el asentamiento de familia que cada uno alcanzó fue motivo suficiente como para alejarlos. Latula era la mejor amiga que Kankri hubiera pedido mientras que Karkat se convirtió en lo mismo para Terezi. Y aún más, para bien o para mal, después de toda una vida de conocerse y separarse en un par de clases ahora en la preparatoria, ella se preguntaba si él podía considerarla atractiva como persona, como una mujer, duh. La libra consideraba banal ese tipo de cuestiones pero una vez entró en dicho dilema, no pudo sacarse la idea de la cabeza.

Su discapacidad nunca fue motivo para no llevar una vida como lo que todos llaman normal. Sus acciones, sus sensaciones, su percepción, todo lo que sentía estaba bien para ella así que preocuparse por su apariencia se volvía en verdad tonto. Nada le encantaba más que rascarse el estómago y tomar faygo mientras escuchaba la serie de Daredevil en la televisión junto al Senador Lemonsnout y su querido Pyralspite, sus peluches favoritos. Preocuparse por las cuestiones visuales que las personas no discapacitadas siempre tenían en mente, se volvía lo de ellos: Un problema.

Esa semana habían recibido una invitación a una fiesta en la residencia de las Peixis donde podrían divertirse un rato, reencontrarse con viejos conocidos y convivir con los nuevos amigos hechos. ¡La propuesta era increíble cuando se trataba de la mitad del semestre! Pero ese maldito pensamiento comenzó a aquejar su mente desde hace unas semanas atrás cuando Strider decidió hacerle esa pregunta. Ugh. Tontas reuniones de secundaria.

Se sentía como si en su vida hubiera salido en una cita con él como, uh, amigos. ¡Parecía como si nunca hubiera salido en su vida con alguien! Desde siempre habían sido amigos. ¡Amigos! Solo que ahora la idea de ser algo más se le antojaba a la menor de las Pyropes.

Con las mejillas ardiendo, decidió cesar el silencio, por lo que negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

\- Nah, está bien. Sobrevivir a las Serket es cosa fácil. -Respondió reacomodando sus gafas de cristal rojo.- Además, tuve que estar ahí contigo para decirte que la estufa olía a mierda.

Terezi supo que Latula había sonreído porque dejó de sentirse tan tensa. No tenía mucha idea de lo que la libra más radical pensaba sobre ella pero al parecer le gustaba cuando no se portaba como una cabeza hueca.

\- Lamento darte un pésimo inicio de semana, Tez. -Habló y ese comentario le hizo recuperar el buen gesto que siempre le acompañaba. ¿Quién imaginaría que ser amable tendría sus beneficios? Definitivamente hoy era el día más loco de la semana.

\- No hay problema. Así Aranea podría revisar mis ojos antes de la cita en su consultorio. ¿Recuerdas, verdad? Es probable que regrese a ver como, eh, como antes.

\- ¡Pues claro, tonta! ¿Cómo iba a olvidarme de la mejor noticia del año? Así podrás ver como Tuna y tu adorada hermana favorita ganan el próximo abierto de skateboarding a principios del otro año. Será increíble y por supuesto ¡radical! Apareceremos en la portada de revistas y con el dinero viajaremos a Canadá a practicar rapel y nadaremos en agua congelada y también lucharemos contra osos y-

\- ¡Shush, cierra la boca!

Terezi Pyrope no pudo esconder su sonrisa. ¿Quién no iba a estar feliz si sería capaz de reencontrarse con el mundo finalmente? La infinidad de posibilidades le permitirían elegir un vestido bonito para él. ¡Ugh, que pensamiento tan repugnante! Era tan rosa que le provocaban nauseas, porque no era rojo completamente y ella adoraba ese intenso carmín, presente en las cerezas, moras y ciruelas. Sus dulces favoritos eran de esa tonalidad, seguramente por eso lo creía adictivo. Además, según lo que había escuchado de Nepeta y Aradia, ese era el color que Karkat odiaba y no había nada más satisfactorio que hacerlo rabietar.

Sin darse cuenta, Latula la había cogido de la mano para llevarla a sentarse hasta la orilla de la banqueta. Se dejó guiar por ella, cruzando el jardín hasta llegar a la acera, donde la planta de sus pies descalzos tocaron la frialdad del pavimento, pero por fortuna tomaron asiento y eso sirvió para abrazarse un poco más a sí misma, haciendo que la mayor le soltara y volviera a entretenerse con su teléfono celular. ¿Y si marcaba el número de Karkat, él le contestaría? Pero si era así, ¿le invitaría a pasar el tiempo con él? Estaba casi segura que el otro ya sabía de esto y que su móvil no vibrara quizás era una advertencia para que dejara de pensar tanto en él. Comenzaba a volverse absurdo y ciertamente molesto.

Los cristales de la cocina fueron rompiéndose debido al exceso de calor provocado por las llamas. Uno seguido de otro y así su sucesivamente hasta que ninguno quedó entero. Mierda, tendrían suerte si eso era lo único que se rompía, aunque esos sonidos le hicieron cambiar de tema dentro de su cabeza. Hacía un recuento sobre el tiempo que llevaba en esa situación desde que tuvo ese accidente con la menor de las Serket cuando ambas eran unas simples niñas. Todo había dado tantas vueltas que los pocos recuerdos que había generado en sus pocos años de vida no quedaban claros y eso era frustrante, de vez en cuando, ya que actualmente la idea de saber que podría ir a cirugía para recuperar su vista comenzaba a darle algo llamado esperanza, la cual tenía forma de vestido y siendo honesta se sentía increíble.

Había vuelto a olvidarse de la realidad y su hermana mayor aprovechó para colocarle uno de sus propios zapatos y calcetines para que sus pies no quedaran tan expuestos contra el pavimento. Terezi no lo tomó en cuenta hasta que un expresivo ¡Oh! le sacó de su masturbación mental. Latula encontró un par de moretones en su pantorrilla sobre la blanca piel rasgada. Oh, mierda. Eso iba a doler mañana si es que Aranea no decidía hacerle algo en cuanto la viera.

Esta vez, el sonido de las sirenas del camión de bomberos al lado de las alarmas de la policía les interrumpió. Los poros de Terezi percibieron el nerviosismo que Latula ocultaba detrás de una sonrisa en su rostro. Solo ella sabía cuan cobarde era su hermana mayor y lo mucho que se empeñaba en aparentar lo opuesto. Eso le irritaba y bastante, pero a la vez suponía que eso le gustaba de ella. Que era valiente, irónicamente.

Le acompañó con un suspiro, porque efectivamente no era la primera vez que un incidente de esa clase sucedía. Estaban acostumbradas a ese tipo de vida pero ciertamente a ninguna de las dos le motivaba en absoluto. Resultaba deprimente.

Ambas tuvieron que levantarse del suelo y como si se tratara de una especie de mantra, las dos hermanas se encontraron hablando con los oficiales y los peritos acerca del suceso y por supuesto del seguro de la casa. Era un alivio que su madre tuviera esos documentos fuera del recinto porque en caso de un incidente mayor, la familia entera tendría donde ampararse.

La libra mayor se encargaba de declarar con los oficiales mientras que la más pequeña comenzaba con el proceso del pago de inmueble por accidentes. Claramente ella tenía más afinidad para tratar con ese tipo de asuntos ya que había heredado ese carácter justo y la necesidad de llevar el orden donde fuera, exceptuando su habitación.

En el momento en que el claxon del auto de la madre de Vriska pitó, la menor pudo sentirse menos tensa que antes, aunque ciertamente esperaba una llamada de atención por parte de su progenitora. Terezi no recordaba cómo era físicamente su madre pero sus sentidos y su trato le indicaban que era una mujer firme y enfocada a sus objetivos. Latula le había dicho que ella tenía un cabello de color rojo intenso y una penetrante mirada marrón que brillaba como la sangre, además que aun cuando el tiempo hubiese pasado sobre ella, continuaba siendo una mujer encantadora. El padre de Karkat se lo había dicho también.

La mujer se acercó hasta la menor, tomando su hombro para hacerle entender que estaba con ella y finalmente pudo sonreír ampliamente. Redglare tuvo que regalar un par de firmas para después entregar una copia de los documentos pertinentes a los oficiales y a los peritos de la compañía de seguros para acompañar, tan pronto pudiera, a su hermana mayor.

Al desocuparse, la última de las Pyropes decidió llegar hasta el automóvil de la Marquesa Mindfang. Cuando ella notó que intentaba llegar hasta donde se encontraba, decidió salir del auto para encontrarla en su desorientado camino y sujetarla del brazo. Le recibió con una carcajada sincera ya que en verdad lucía ridícula con ese calzado incompleto. Si hubiera tenido consciencia una vez se activaron los aspersores de emergencia, hubiera llevado su bastón consigo y así no tendría qur soportar la revoltura que su mano hizo sobre su cabello. Era una lástima que a partir de ese momento no pudiera regresar a casa para coger algo, ya que una vez iniciado el peritaje debían esperar hasta que este concluyera.

La escorpio le abrazó con esa sonrisa gallarda y su mano descansó sobre su hombro, apretándolo. Era tan similar a Vriska, alta, rubia, escandalosa. Una araña engreída pero eso le daba un toque protector con los suyos y eso era suficiente como para devolverle el gesto, aunque cabía destacar que ella era mucho más fría y ciertamente de cuidar. Era extraño como su madre se había envuelto con alguien así ya que ninguna de las dos era parecida en algo más que llevar acabo sus objetivos. Quizás eso les unía tanto porque una vez Mindfang había conocido a su madre, decidió mantenerse cercana y ahí se encontraban luego de varios, muchos años.

La dirigió hasta la puerta del auto, abriéndola para que la pelirroja tomara asiento en la parte trasera. Ahí encontró una sudadera que pertenecía a la menor de las Serket, podía identificar su aroma así que se la puso, sintiéndose minúscula pero finalmente abrigada.

La Marquesa entró a su asiento, pitando el claxon de su auto para que las otras Pyrope se apresuraran a entrar y pudieran irse cuanto antes. Terezi escuchó cuando rebuscó entre los cajones de su auto por un cigarro de la cajetilla. Lo supo porque aunque sacara el brazo por la ventanilla, el olor áspero llegó hasta su cerebro y ella solo pudo ocultarse bajo la tela de la prenda encontrada, la cual le quedaba enorme.

Tras unos minutos, la legisladora entró al coche junto con Latula, quien se sentó a su lado y saludó a la escorpio presente con una singular seña que la otra devolvió con familiaridad. En ese momento, Terezi creyó que su madre les llamaría la atención por comportarse tan descuidadas en casa pero no fue así, solo entró a sentarse a un lado de su acompañante, a quien le indicó que apagara esa fuente de cáncer, además de darle un golpe en la pierna.

La más joven entendía que era difícil convivir con dos personas que no funcionaban al cien por ciento, por lo que apenas pudo si guardar silencio. No iba a negar que se sentía un tanto molesta consigo misma, pero era mejor reservarse en abrir la boca, tampoco era tan idiota. Se recargó en el respaldo, cerrando los ojos para aclarar sus ideas aunque una vez lo hizo, la persona por quien planeaba vestirse medianamente 'linda', inundaron su mente. Menudo problema el sentirse tan poco atractiva sin saber si en verdad lucía así pero tampoco nadie le dijo que enamorarse resultaba complicado.

Minutos más tarde se encontraban en la residencia que les daría asilo las próximas semanas. La familia Serket se encontraba bien posicionada viviendo en la zona residencial del pueblo, en una poca modesta casa de enorme jardín y con seguridad en la entrada. La Marquesa presumía con orgullo de todas las posesiones que había adquirido a lo largo de su vida ya que eran producto del trabajo duro que había invertido en la empresa exportadora de la cual era propietaria. En más de una ocasión fue acusada por transportar mercancía ilegal y quizás eso era cierto, pero por mera casualidad nunca encontraron prueba alguna y eso frustraría de por vida a la neofita de mirada roja, quien asesoraba a la oposición. Esa araña había disfrutado de humillar al tal Dualscar en la corte, la abogada se sentía sumamente avergonzada pero posteriormente, una vez cerrado el caso, ella indagó por su cuenta hasta hallar lo que bien pudo hundirle. Si en ese momento de su vida no hubiera necesitado más el dinero para sacar de la quiebra al pequeño negocio que con esperanza habían empezado, seguramente ahora estarían en la calle y sin la posibilidad de llamarla madre.

Eso era parte de un archivo clasificado en la vida de ella pero gracias a eso suponía que ahora tenían un lugar donde pasar la noche.

En la residencia de las Serket, la primera hija les esperaba en la puerta, silenciosa y reservada hasta que el claxon sonó, haciéndole saber que estaban ahí. Aranea estuvo por llamar a su hermana menor pero esta avanzóó a paso veloz hasta salir del recibidor para bajar las escaleras de la entrada. Por supuesto que estaba emocionada por la situación, hacía mucho tiempo (apenas un par de semanas) que su mejor amiga se quedaba a dormir y tenía mucho que contarle, aun cuando el viernes se hubieran visto en la escuela, así que una vez el auto estuvo estacionado, la escorpio menor avanzó para abrir la puerta donde se encontraba la menor y fingir que la ayudaría a salir aunque claramente la otra no lo aceptaría ni siquiera estando ebria.

Vriska era una muchacha medianamente sana pero altamente activa, de cabellos rubios con mechones cobaltos, su color favorito, el cual adornaba sus uñas y constantemente sus labios. Por supuesto que Terezi tampoco la había visto pero gracias al nerd de Egbert sabía que ella era preciosa, de inicio a fin, por lo que imaginaba que Aranea debía serlo también, incluso más, porque ella sabía escucharla y sobretodo aconsejarle.

Uno de los tantos empleados de la casa abrió la puerta de la Marquesa, dándole la mano para que descendiera del automóvil. Posteriormente hizo lo mismo con las otras dos libras pero Latula negó la ayuda, saliendo por su cuenta no sin antes empujar a su hermana contra Vriska, sacándola del vehículo finalmente. Terezi gruñó por lo hecho. Vendida vilmente por su hermana, ¡claro que iba a recordarlo! Su amiga se saludaba con su ahora enemiga, con ese código de señas que seguramente indicaba el tipo de tortura que iba a recibir porque la menor de las Serket le abrazó por el cuello, apretando tanto como si quisiera asfixiarla. Pudo lamer su brazo desnudo para que la soltara, pero si iba a castigarla entonces lo haría en el cuello. Así que con un grito, fue liberada, pero ahora la pequeña Pyrope fue quien la atrapó de la cadera para molestarle justamente.

\- Pyrope, eres una maldita genio.

\- Cierra la boca, Serket.

\- Vriska, prestale un par de zapatos a Terezi o cogerá un resfriado. -Interrumpió Aranea desde el portón, con un gesto gentil en el rostro cuando Latula pasó a su lado. La aludida levantó la mano para hacerle entender que había escuchado.

Vriska miró los pies de su amiga y la risa de ambas apareció, siendo suficiente para que los demás presentes pasaran dentro de la casa. Sabían cuan escandalosas podían ser, así que era mejor darles su espacio.

Las descendientes de Mindfang resultaban tan opuesto a las hijas de Redglare. La personalidad de las Pyrope resultaba como agua y aceite y su relación era distante a comparación de sus homónimas. Terezi no iba a negar que eso le acomplejaba demasiado, ella no odiaba a Latula pero claramente prefería hablar con quien fuera en lugar de ella.

Vriska volvió a pasar un brazo alrededor de su hombro, esta vez de forma más agradable, por lo que la más bajita de ambas se acercó a oler su cabello, sacándole una risa por la sorpresa que sus acciones inusuales siempre le provocaban.

\- ¿Se terminó la brisa marina, Serket?

\- Puedes quedarte la sudadera si la echas de menos.

\- Apesta a ti, por supuesto que no lo haré.

La rubia entrecerró su mirada cobalto detras de sus anteojos y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa, gesto que Terezi respondió mostrando sus dientes, aun si no podía verla. Ambas tenían una conexión mucho más profunda que cualquier otra integrante de su familia. Desde niñas se habían conocido y en el accidente donde Terezi había perdido la vista, ambas se encontraban juntas. La pelirroja le empujó esta vez para que la soltara y guiándose por la fragancia de la hija de la Marquesa, corrió sobre ella para subir sobre sus hombros y aprovechar que le cargara en su espalda, solo que ese gesto hizo que la futura abogada se quejara un poco por culpa de su pie lleno de moretones.

\- Pesas un puto demonio, Tez. Lo sabes, ¿o no? -Por supuesto era mentira, pero la escorpio casi cae al suelo por la acción tan repentina.

\- ¡Objeto! Caí bajando por las escaleras y me golpee el pie, así que comienza a mover el trasero de una buena vez.

\- Lo que haré será arrojarte al primer bote de basura que encuentre.

\- Estás hiriendo mis sentimientos de discapacitada, Serket. ¡Andando!

Las dos rieron a voz suelta mientras la chica de cabello largo daba un saltito para molestarla y a la vez asegurarse que la sujetaba bien. La pelirroja de mirada perdida de color verde la abrazó del cuello y meciendo sus pies, pateó el costado de su amiga, simulando que cabalgaba un caballo. Ella le respondió con un pellizco en su trasero, lo que provocó que mordiera su cabeza. Era Terezi quien siempre se atrevía a incomodarle con esas cosas asquerosas pero Vriska la adoraba por encima de todo.

Antes de avanzar hacia la puerta, un olor penetrante se cruzó en la nariz de la más bajita. Era casi imperceptible pero en realidad se trataba de uno muy fuerte, lo que le hizo imaginar que la fuente se encontraba lejos o que Vriska no se bañaba del todo bien. Pocas veces había olido tal aroma tan repulsivo, lo que le hizo voltear a todos lados posibles. Definitivamente no venía del interior, sino de más allá de la casa. Con un dedo, tocó el rostro de su amiga para hacer que se detuviera, aunque las pisadas apresuradas de uno de los cuidadores de la entrada principal hicieron que la rubia parara en serio. Se aproximó para entrar al recinto, seguramente para llamar a la señora Mindfang.

\- ¿Todo bien? -Preguntó deteniéndolo.

\- Eh, señorita Vriska, el joven Makara busca a su madre. Dice que su padre necesita hablar con ella.

\- Me ocuparé yo, no la molestes.

El empleado asintió, dejando a las dos jovencitas a punto de entrar a la casa. La Serket estaba por bajar a su amiga de regreso al suelo pero le detuvo con un tirón de cabello bastante tenue.

\- Esto apesta a mierda, Vriska. ¿Es importante?

\- El viejo de ese tipo es un asunto pesado para Mindfang. Está celoso de ella, así que es un dolor de culo cada que puede.

\- No tengo mi bastón pero puedo patearle la entrepierna si lo merece.

\- ¿Con tu pie inútil? Seguro, voy a lanzarte contra su cara de payaso demente. No habrá mejor ayuda que eso.

Dieron media vuelta para caminar a la entrada. La más alta de ambas mantuvo a su amiga en su espalda, probando que era ligera y ella muy fuerte. El olor comenzó a aumentar y la sensible nariz de la Pyrope hizo que se ocultara ligeramente entre el rebelde cabello contrario, aun si el acondicionador que ahora usaba no fuese su favorito.

Del otro lado de las rejas de la puerta, un joven de descuidado cabello oscuro y una mirada violácea, le esperaba fumando un casi extinguido cigarro casero, hecho de olorosas hierbas que ahora aromatizaban con descaro el portón de la familia. La joven Serket reacomodó sus lentes y formando una sonrisa gallarda, bajó a Terezi de golpe para encontrarse cara a cara con su invitado inesperado. La de más baja estatura casi cae al suelo al tener que apoyarse de emergencia sobre su pie adolorido pero por fortuna solo sus gafas rojas lo hicieron.

\- Hermana, se te cayó algo al piso.

La joven amante de los dragones se quedó en silencio un momento cuando escuchó la voz profunda y ligeramente rasposa por culpa del tabaco. Ese sonido, ¿quizás lo había escuchado antes? Pensó en los amigos que Karkat o Dave le habían presentado pero no estaba segura con ese desagradable olor apestando el sitio, lo único cierto fue que se sintió incómoda por algún motivo. Los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaron de pronto, dándole a entender que eso significaba que alguien le estaba mirando con ojos poco amables. Intentó mirarse normal para buscar sus lentes en el césped, pero claramente lo hacía en el sitio incorrecto, lo que provocó que su mejor amiga tuviera que agacharse para entregarle en mano lo que no encontraba

\- ¿Qué es lo que buscas, Makara? Es domingo por la noche, ¿qué no tienes que drogarte en casa? -Preguntó la rubia, echándose el cabello hacia atrás con un mano mientras que la otra sujetó su cintura.

\- Vriska, solo vine a preguntar por tu madre. No tienes que ser una hija de puta, ¿entiendes? La noche está en paz con el viento, las nubes, las estrellas...

\- Ugh, córtalo, ¿bien? Dile a tu viejo que es muy tarde y si en verdad la necesita va a venir mañana a buscarla en persona y no mandará a un perdedor como tú, así que desaparece por donde llegaste.

Vriska era una bruja descortés y directa y no iba a negar que en ocasiones se sentía feliz porque ella hablaba sin vergüenza todo lo que en ocasiones deseaba gritar, solo que en este momento no supo si sentir pena por el otro o qué, aunque ciertamente su amiga tenía varios puntos que compartía, claro, no era el momento para acordar una cita ni mucho menos si con esa presentación se acercaban a pedirlo. El perfume de cannabis le hizo guardar silencio, ¡se trataba de otro misterioso caso por resolver en la despreciable y poco confiable zona residencial donde Serket vivía! Pero la libra sabía que la otra solo le reprendería por entrometer su nariz en asuntos en los que de verdad debía mantenerse al margen. Blergh, no lograría nada divertido ni siquiera mencionando el regreso de las Scourge Sisters. ¡Pero que aburrida era Vriska! Era momento de intervenir con un comentario acertado.

\- No te preocupes, tipo, la Marquesa recibirá tu mensaje.

La rubia de ojos azules gruñó por ese comentario tan repentino de la pelirroja. Pasó a su lado, empujándole del hombro para hacerle notar la molestia que esa impertinencia le provocó, pero la Pyrope le mostró los dientes divertida. Era su amiga, la mejor de todas, no la chica que a todo le decía que sí. Por lo que dejó que ella avanzara al interior de la casa, quedándose sola en el jardín con ese extraño que no tardó en sonreír por ese gesto tan espontáneo. La de ojos verdes lo sintió, ella siempre sabía cuándo un gesto así aparecía en el rostro de las personas, pero a diferencia de las demás, ésta sensación fue fría y caliente al mismo tiempo. Era de alguien a quien no conocía o al menos no recordaba, eso era tenebroso.

\- Suelta eso antes de que llame a la policía, viejo, ¿qué pensarán los niños popis de ti? -El contrario sujetó el cigarrillo con la diestra, dando un paso al frente para apoyarse sobre los barrotes del portón principal.

\- Quizás sea uno, pequeña hermana. No eres quien espera mucho de la gente de por aquí, ¿verdad? Mucho menos pareces de este sitio, o al menos yo nunca te había visto. -Pero la risa Pyrope apareció, logrando que levantara ambas cejas y una mirada amable apareciera, tal vez por la hierba fumada, solo tal vez.

\- Tampoco te he visto por aquí y no creo hacerlo siquiera algún día, pero no sigas con esas bromas, basta, soy una dama con sentimientos muy frágiles y no dudaré en echarte a golpes sino vuelves a casa de una maldita vez. Anda que es tarde.

El sujeto adicto a la cannabis recargó su frente sobre los tubos de frío aluminio del portón de la entrada, pero ella le escuchó tomar aire y luego reír. El viento sopló, los árboles danzaron y el cigarrillo consumido en ceniza cayó al pasto. Solo ella iba a escuchar eso, porque no podía verlo. No todavía.

\- Es Gamzee, hermana. Mi nombre. Ahora puedes denunciarme cuando se te de la puta gana.


	2. Chapter 2

Silhouettes

Por Berseker

Capítulo II

La mañana solía refrescar en punto de las seis y su menudo cuerpo se mostraba sensible ante la ola de viento que corría para anunciar que el otoño moriría para dar origen a la última estación del año. Mantenía las piernas juntas con los pies bien rectos, calzando un par de sandalias que permitirían al frío matutino calarle hasta el dedo pequeño. La sudadera que había encontrado en el auto era la única prenda que mantenía en orden el vestido que su mejor amiga le había prestado una noche antes. Notablemente, su amiga era varios centímetros más alta que ella, por lo que aunque el vestido fuera corto para la propietaria, a Terezi le cubría hasta por debajo de las rodillas, además de sentirlo amplio. Parecía que iba a la maldita playa.

¿Que por qué vestía prendas tan poco otoñales? Disculpen, en primer lugar no había sido su intención permitir que la cocina de la casa se quemara; tampoco enamorarse bobamente de su mejor amigo. Comenzaba a odiarlo ya que por culpa de ese sujeto ahora estaba sintiendo como la brisa matutina le hacía cosquilla en las piernas y su piel se pusiera como de gallina. Con suerte, la prenda no se levantaría pero la sensación de sentirse observada comenzaba a incomodarle más que dar risa. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Esa no era la forma en la que le hubiera gustado andar con ese tipo de atuendo.

Recargada contra la todavía más fría pared, solo pudo cruzarse de brazos mientras su muñeca apretaba la bolsa de marca que también la escorpio le hizo el favor de prestarle. ¡Terezi Pyrope yendo a la escuela con una bolsa, vestido y sandalias a mitad de octubre! Todo apestaba a araña y lo único que quedaba de sí misma eran los bóxers con figuras de dragón que traía debajo, los cuales le advertían que saliendo de clases debía comprar algo de ropa si es que no quería ser Vriska Serket versión miniatura. Por amor de Jegus, no. Todo menos a ser la escala de Vriska Serket.

Habiendo mencionado a esa mujer, ¿dónde estaba el nerd de John Egbert? No podía ver la hora que colgaba del techo de la estación pero su reloj biológico le gritaba que ya habían pasado más de las seis y no era en absoluto divertido porque el profesor cerraba las puertas del salón a las siete en punto. Terezi Pyrope era capaz de llegar sola a la escuela pero al no haber estudiado ni pío de ciencias necesitaba del supuesto prospecto de ectobiólogo para escuchar el temario completo en menos de menos de media hora.

"Profesor, mi hermana incendió la casa y el libro estaba dentro cuando ocurrió el incidente". "Profesor, ¿podría posponer el examen para otro día? Estoy enamorada". "Profesor, no entendí nada de nada de lo que usted habló en todo el curso. Preferí pensar en vestidos que nunca he visto porque ¡oh, soy ciega!". ¡Demonios! Hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Aranea, quien amablemente se había ofrecido a llevarla en su auto. Al menos le regaló un bastón que algún anciano había olvidado en su consultorio médico.

Ni hablar, era mejor apresurarse para llegar y conseguir cualquier letra de calificación a no tener siquiera un insulto que le valiera como algo. Se echó la bolsa al hombro y apoyando el bastón de madera contra el suelo, acomodó sus lentes en su lugar para darse ánimos en abordar. Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos. Como era de esperarse debido a la hora, la pelirroja chocó con más de una persona. Las sandalias le hacían resbalar con el piso pulido de la estación y por primera pensó en que sus decisiones eran peligrosas pero se encontraba ya lejos de la pared del metro y a lo lejos escuchaba que estaba por llegar. Apretó los labios mientras se detenía. Cuatro, cinco, seis. Necesitaba cerca de nueve pasos para estar en línea y abordar. ¿Dónde estaban los policías para auxiliar a esa pobre e indefensa discapacitada? Los necesitaba para que echaran a los peatones comunes una vez intentara transbordar o al menos para que evitaran su muerte en las vías.

Pero como si a alguien se le hiciera divertido, una mano que reconocía claramente decidió empujarle porque le parecía gracioso un saludo de ese modo. Sin intención, John Egbert casi logra que cayera al suelo sin salvación alguna pero la amplia mano de un tercero logró sujetarla. Por suerte.

La libra frunció el ceño y torció la boca. Le hubiera gustado tanto golpearlo con el bastón del torpe anciano que ahora usaba. Podría dejar deshecha la piel del chico moreno de lentes y oscuro cabello revuelto que, nunca arrepentido, le tomaba del otro brazo para que recuperara el equilibrio. A su lado, un jóven rubio de gafas oscuras le dedicó una sonrisa a la más bajita, logrando que su molestia desapareciera gradualmente. Resultaba ventajoso percibir esa clase de sensaciones en lugar de solo mirarlas, a veces le gustaba ser ciega porque podía formar lazos más estrechos con las personas, mucho más honestas, reales. Era sensacional, de vez en cuando.

\- ¡Wow, Terezi!, ¿qué no es ese uno de los vestidos de Vriska? ¡No sabía que tú también tuvieras piernas! -Soltó con voz fresca, riendo con ánimo por su amable chascarrillo sutilmente improvisado.

\- ¿Quieres conservar tus dientes, Egbert? ¡Cierra la boca!

\- Uh, hey, no tienes por qué ser ruda, nunca dije que ese vestido te viniera mal, ¿o sí? Es solo que una vez salí con Vriska y ella estaba usando ese vestido y... Esto es raro.

John rió ligeramente con un toque de nervios, dejando el brazo de la de ojos verdes para rascarse la cabeza mientras miraba a cualquier otro lado, sintiéndose quizás avergonzado por comparar silenciosamente a la de lentes de cristal rojo con la rubia con quien compartía una relación más íntima que con el resto. Terezi sintió esa tensión en el contrario y no pudo hacer nada para no incomodarse. Sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente porque claro, ser la mejor amiga de Serket incluía conocer más de dos o tres secretos. Si no fuera porque el acompañante del moreno golpeó a este en el hombro repentinamente, ambos se hubieran arrojado a las vías del metro. Por suerte no fue así.

\- Ow, viejo, ¿qué pasa contigo?

\- Tío, no puedes decirle eso a una señorita, mucho menos siendo tan temprano. -Comentó el de cabellos rubios, recibiendo un débil gesto del otro contra su hombro.- Como sea, ¿pero por qué diablos traes sandalias, mujer? Es el puto otoño, no verano.

\- Son demasiadas preguntas viniendo de dos poco honorables caballeros.

Las mejillas de la pelirroja se colorearon de un tono casi tan intenso como su cabello y nuevamente sintió esa necesidad de encontrarse debajo de las vías del tren, en serio... Nah, solo bromeaba. Adoraba a esos sujetos desde que los había conocido una vez empezó la preparatoria. O al menos a John, porque tuvo la suerte de conocer al de lentes oscuros un par de años antes, en la tienda donde Latula y Kankri trabajaban.

Al parecer, el tal Dave Strider había llegado desde Texas debido al trabajo de su hermano mayor y el departamento se encontraba en la zona, así que intentando conseguir algo de diversión por su cuenta, terminó en el establecimiento, que en ese entonces, vendía discos y ropa que su hermana mayor atendía junto con el de Karkat. Karkat. Karkat. Ugh, su nombre comenzaba a escucharse nauseabundo después de pensarlo más de una vez. El punto era que Pyrope y Strider habían hecho buena mancuerna y, actualmente, podía decir que él era de sus personas favoritas junto con quien no debía ser nombrado.

El sonido del vagón acercándose le indicó a los tres que debían alistarse para abordar. A penas habían pasado quince minutos desde las seis y como quien no quería, la libra necesitaba apresurarse al igual que el rubio. John tenía la gracia y fortuna de asistir en una clase distinta con Karkat y su novia araña, así que la tranquila aura del pelinegro de ojos azules se vio perturbada cuando los otros dos le tomaron de cada brazo con poca amabilidad para empujarlo hasta la pared del fondo, ganándose la mirada extraña de más de una persona y el refunfuño del agredido.

\- Bien, Egbert, será mejor que lo digas de una vez. Watson y yo sabemos que tienes información de sobra, así que comienza a hablar.

\- Venga, hombre, tienes quince minutos para resumir el temario de química. Haz un énfasis en el tem porque no entendí ni una puta mierda.

\- Idiota, ¡ni siquiera entrabas a clase! -Contestó molesto el moreno, juzgándoles con la mirada.

\- ¡Catorce minutos, John! ¡El tiempo corre! -Dijo la única chica entre los tres, dando golpecitos en su pantorrilla con el viejo bastón de madera.

\- Bien, bien, ¡pero basta! Ambos tendrán que hacer conmigo un maratón de películas en casa, con Stiller y Sandler. ¡Incluída tú, Terezi! Además de pagar la pizza, claro.

El rubio volteó a mirar a la bajita y ella hizo lo mismo, asintiendo como si le hubiera preguntado algo. Esto dejaba a John con un montón de preguntas sobre si en verdad era ciega o podía leerse la mente con su mejor amigo. No estaba celoso, no, nunca de alguien como ella, pero tampoco era ningún cuento cada vez que preguntaba si Strider y Egbert habían tenido algún tipo de relación más íntima. Era un poquito frustrante para el futuro químico.

Terezi no sabía muchos detalles acerca de la relación ajena, ya que cuando el tema salía a flote, al rubio claramente no le gustaba recordarlo porque, al parecer, lo suyo no había funcionado del todo. Quizás se trataba del miedo a vivir su sexualidad por primera vez o porque los dos eran unos idiotas, además que posteriormente la vida del moreno se vio llena de telarañas y el amor que la Serket le tenía al hombre colgado en la pared de su habitación le había podido más a ese nerd. Tan solo eran indagaciones pero la, casi, abogada Pyrope aseguraba que Cage tenía la culpa de todo. Maldito sea. La historia de un hombre nuevo en la ciudad que se enamoraba de un tonto era símbolo de inspiración para cualquiera.

Después de aceptar ese estúpido acuerdo, el tiempo pareció volar rápido hasta la estación que les correspondía. Para la invidente era una suerte ser buena oyente además de oradora. A diferencia de los demás alumnos, la forma de evaluación resultaba distinta para la Pyrope más pequeña. Había un profesor auxiliar que se encargaba de practicarle un examen oral, mientras los demás escribían en hojas de papel. A veces resultaba excluyente, no iba a negarlo.

Los tres bajaron en cuanto las puertas se abrieron y la voz del operador indicaba que era la última estación. Esperaron a que la mayoría descendiera para hacer más cómodo el turno de la pelirroja. En cuanto a tiempo se trataba, su transcurso se encontraba en orden. Eso reconfortaba su mañana aunque claramente no podían distraer su camino, el cual se vio interrumpido con un fuerte "¿¡Dónde mierda te encuentras?!" que provenía desde el final de las escaleras. Oh, sí. Ahí estaba el idiota por el que permitió quemar su casa.

Con la bicicleta a un lado y la mochila en la espalda, Karkat Vantas se encontraba haciendo lo mejor que sabía: Gritando, pero ahora por la de ojos verdes. ¡Que romántico era ser puesta en ridículo por quien le gustaba! Ojalá alguien le disparara en la cabeza.

Terezi se preguntaba si los ojos marrones del chico bajito se encontraban acompañados por un par de ojeras, ya que hacía un par de semanas que le había contado sobre un concurso de narrativa, el cual le había emocionado bastante porque a él le encontaba ese tipo de cine romántico y absurdo y el premio parecía atractivo. Un viaje con tu pareja durante fechas decembrinas, recorriendo varias localidades europeas y terriblemente llenas de cliché. Pero era dos semanas, con Karkat Vantas gritando a todo pulmón en tu oído, ¿qué más podías desear?

\- ¡Estúpida! ¡Te llamé toda la maldita noche después de que el idiota de Kankri pudiera decirme en menos de seis palabras que tu casa estaba en llamas! Pero ¡ah, claro! ¿A quién le importaba que decidiera pedalear hasta casa de la bruja para alcanzarte por la mañana? ¡Por supuesto que a nadie, retrasada!

Los ojos de Karkat se pasaron encima de ella, lo podía sentir porque los cabellos de su nuca se erizaron y eso le causó cosquillas. Sus dedos comenzaron a sudar y por un instante, el anticuado bastón casi resbala desde sus manos al suelo. Seguramente se preguntaría por su ridículo atuendo o quizás ni siquiera lo había notado. ¿En verdad que no era atractiva? Sabía que su estatura no estaba dentro del promedio y que su cuerpo no era el más firme ni mucho menos atlético, ese era el trabajo de Latula, pero ¿en verdad no le llamaba ni un poco la atención? ¡Qué frustrante pero sobretodo estúpido! No había tiempo para pensar en eso, no, no, su cabeza ahora estaba casada con Pasteur y Lavoisier.

\- ¡Hey, hombre! ¡Vriska no es ninguna bruja!

\- ¡Cierra la puta boca, Egbert!

\- ¡Cierrala tú, Karkat! No te estás comportando nada genial desde temprano, aunque ese gesto sea en extremo duuulce.

\- ¡Shosh!

\- Viejo, tu novia y yo tenemos examen en este momento, así que mueve el puto culo antes que Egbert te demuestre su inmensa frustración si traemos una mala nota aun cuando tuvimos que torturarlo toda el maldito viaje hasta acá.

\- ¡Ella no es mi novia, Strider, y…! ¿Examen? Terezi, llevaste tus malditos libros de relieve para ciegos contigo, ¿no es así? Si no, ¿por qu-? ¡Ohhh, ahora todo tiene sentido! Llamaste a estos perdedores porque creíste que Egbert era mejor que yo, ¿verdad? Pensé que lo único malo estaba en tus ojos y no en tu cabeza.

La pelirroja sintió como su estómago se revolvía en una suerte de nervios y casi nada de satisfacción. Estrés porque el moreno le había llamado amiga y satisfacción porque se preocupaba por su bienestar. Definitivamente necesitaba sacarse de la cabeza al rey del drama, Karkat Vantas, si es que estimaba a sus sensibles oídos y sobretodo quería mantener un corazón y mente sanos. No estaba desprestigiando el afecto que le sentía sino que aquello... Había dolido. Terezi llevó una mano hasta su frente, simulando que acomodaba el flequillo detrás de la oreja y la mano de Strider apareció para confortar su espalda con un par de palmadas. La pelirroja sonrió ladina y ella también elevó su mano hasta su hombro, apretándolo con ligereza antes de imitar su noble gesto. Sabía que Dave había despertado esa clase de problemas mentales en ella pero no lo culpaba, de hecho, agradecía que ayudara a aclarar su mente antes de que las cosas se dieran del modo menos esperado. Le gustaba mantener el orden, al menos dentro de su cabeza.

Pero, de pronto, como si rogara por más problemas, la mano del menor de los Vantas se apretó contra la suya que descansaba sobre el hombro del rubio de lentes oscuros, dejando en silencio a Terezi, quien se estremeció por ese gesto tan repentino y sus pecosas mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. No pudo sentirse más que como una tonta porque sus dedos se clavaron sobre el cuerpo de su buen amigo y por instinto, el texano empujó al moreno para que cesara de una maldita vez, logrando que su bicicleta cayera al suelo. Escuchó una maldición por parte del de ojos marrones y esto hizo que sus sentidos se tensaran. Oh, dios, oh, dios. Incluso Egbert se sentía incómodo.

Era mejor salir de ese lugar antes que las cosas aumentaran de nivel. En otro momento, Terezi se habría puesto a pensar sobre la mala manera en la que sus dos hombres favoritos se relacionaban y la forma poco sutil y agradable en la que Karkat siempre miraba a Dave.


End file.
